


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by Bardling



Series: Tinker Bell/Captain Hook Geraskier AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Captain Hook Geralt, Come Swallowing, Daddy Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Daddy Kink, Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fairy Sweat is an Aphrodisiac, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Lambert (The Witcher), Tinker Bell Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardling/pseuds/Bardling
Summary: “What do you mean by pollinated, Jaskier?” Geralt asks, trying to open the door. “And why did you lock the door?” He adds, the irritation clear in his voice.“Well, every few years… certain types of Fae go through cycles where they have to um, be fucked and… bred, basically. Or they have to wait out the cycle until it’s over.” Jaskier says, his voice slightly muffled through the wood of the door. “Usually Fae that go through those cycles show signs in their teen years… but I never did, so I thought I just wasn’t one. Turns out I’m a late bloomer.” He explains, sounding disappointed with a hint of something else.OrThe one where Jaskier goes into the Fae equivalent of a heat cycle and has his boyfriends take care of him.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tinker Bell/Captain Hook Geraskier AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095269
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

Admittedly, there are many things that Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel do not know about Jaskier and about fairies in general.

They’ve learned more the longer they’ve travelled with him, of course… But Jaskier has only been with them for a year and a half. It takes far longer than that to learn the ins and outs of an entire species of vastly intelligent beings.

They’ve learned that the fae, as they’re collectively called, are sneaky by nature. They tend to lie without actually lying, and love to trick people. This particular trait has found Jaskier bent over many different surfaces, getting his backside tanned red. They quickly made it a rule that Jaskier is not to lie to them in any capacity.

Another thing they learned is that although they are distrustful by nature, when the fae do trust someone (or several someones in their case), they are incredibly loyal. And Jaskier is no exception to that. Once they gained his trust, he never seemed to really leave their sides. Any time they found themselves in trouble, Jaskier was swooping in (quite literally) to help them. Any time they need back up or someone small and slight to spy for them, they know they can rely on Jaskier.

When Jaskier and Geralt got together, his loyalty only intensified. He proved on many occasions that he was willing to do anything for them, including (but not limited to) murder. He quickly became their most treasured, valued, and adored belonging on the ship.

It didn’t take long for Lambert and Eskel to fall head over heels in love with the fairy, following Geralt’s lead.

Geralt, ever so aware of everything that is happening on his ship at any given time, quickly realized his men’s attitude changes. Lambert and Eskel are by no means open and emotional. None of them are, except for Jaskier. He’s  _ very  _ emotional and will let you know precisely what emotion he is feeling.

It took several weeks of Lambert and Eskel avoiding Jaskier, speaking even less than usual, being more aggressive than usual, and even flat out squaring up to Geralt a few times for the Captain to finally confront them. His patience only stretches so far, after all. Plus Jaskier had told him one night, voice quiet and despondent, that he felt as though Eskel and Lambert didn't like him.

He cornered the two men the next morning after sending Jaskier out to search for some herbs and flowers that they needed. Geralt walked right into their shared quarters and closed the door behind him, locking it audibly.

“We need to talk.” He said, using a tone that Jaskier later labels as his ‘Captain’s voice.’

Lambert, the short fuse that he is, was the first to respond. “What the fuck do you want, Geralt?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

Geralt glared daggers at his insolence. “I want to know what the fuck is going on with you two and why you’re being such pricks to Jaskier.” He growled, his amber eyes dark with anger and possessiveness. “You two have been insufferable for weeks, thinking that you’re hiding your shitty moods, challenging me, making Jaskier think that you hate him.” He said, and was about to keep going when Eskel spoke up.

“Jaskier thinks we hate him?” Eskel asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What else would you expect him to think when you avoid him for weeks and are rude to him on the off chance you actually talk to him? He thinks it’s something  _ he’s  _ doing wrong, when it’s you two being assholes. I won’t have it, not on my ship and not with  _ my  _ bard. So talk and explain yourselves.” Geralt commanded, not leaving much of an option.

Lambert spoke up again. “That’s the fucking problem, Geralt. He’s only  _ your  _ bard. You get to do whatever you want with him and hold him and flaunt him to whoever the fuck you want while Eskel and I sit here and watch. And listen, most nights. Honestly, do you have any regard for people who might be trying to sleep while you’re railing him?” He said, his emotions unloading all at once.

Eskel sighed and turned to face Geralt. “What Lambert meant to say is that… we’ve fallen for him too, Geralt. And it’s hard, wanting something that you can’t have so badly yet having it dangled in front of your face every day.” He said, always the calm to Lambert’s storm.

But oh, how it made so much sense to Geralt after that. He sighed, then made his way over to Eskel and sat beside him. “If I’ve learned anything from Jaskier, it’s that not speaking to him is one of the worst things you can do. You don’t have to say a lot, but he can tell when you’re intentionally speaking to him less. That’s why he’s been hurting so badly.” Geralt said, then paused as he thought about how to phrase what he wanted to say next.

“He’s been hurting so badly, because he wants to be with you two as well. He wants all of us to be together, and he had finally gotten confident enough to tell you both… but then you started ignoring him, so he didn’t say anything.” Geralt explained, unsure where all his emotional words were coming from. 

“Fuck.” Lambert said, sighing and looking down at his boots.

“Lambert, we fucked up.” Eskel said, looking up at the other man.

Lambert scoffed. “Yeah, no shit we fucked up.” He said, shaking his head. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. ‘These two lovesick idiots will be the death of me.’ He thought. ‘But I love them.’

“Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourselves, why don’t you think of a way to apologize to him and actually  _ tell _ him how you feel? He’ll be back from his herb run soon.” Geralt had said, knowing how accepting Jaskier would be of their feelings.

Once they found the words to explain to Jaskier how they felt and why they had acted the way they did, a new relationship blossomed between the four of them. Geralt’s bard became  _ their  _ bard. And Geralt was no longer just Jaskier’s. He’s everyone’s, and everyone is his.

The months that followed the four of them getting together were filled with a lot of learning experiences. It was and still is new territory for all of them, they have to navigate through everyone’s needs and desires while making sure others don’t get neglected. For the most part, they’re all a perfect match for each other. They all fall into certain positions with each other. 

Geralt and Eskel are always the enforcers, the dominant ones that keep the other two in line. Eskel is the calm buffer between all of them. Jaskier is their delicate little songbird. Their brat. Their submissive. And Lambert… Lambert has what he considers to be the best role. He switches between dominating Jaskier with Geralt and Eskel, and being dominated by Geralt and Eskel with Jaskier.

There are learning experiences outside of their relationship dynamic, of course. They’ve been learning a lot of cultural things about Jaskier lately, their favorite being traditional Fae cooking and baking. Jaskier has introduced them to so many new foods, which is great because none of them ever cooked anything other than meat before he came along. Jaskier was appalled when Lambert told him that, going as far as to dramatically dry heave at the thought. 

As a man of culture and delicacies, he absolutely could not let that stand. So he started cooking them actual meals. With vegetables (despite Geralt’s protests).

And now… well, now they’re all learning something about Jaskier that has nothing to do with any of that. 

Apparently, fairies need to be  _ pollinated _ . At least, that’s how Jaskier phrases it from inside Geralt’s locked quarters. There’s a collective, confused grumble from the three men on the other side of the door.

“What do you mean by  _ pollinated _ , Jaskier?” Geralt asks, trying to open the door. “And why did you lock the door?” He adds, the irritation clear in his voice.

“Well, every few years… certain types of Fae go through cycles where they have to um, be fucked and… bred, basically. Or they have to wait out the cycle until it’s over.” Jaskier says, his voice slightly muffled through the wood of the door. “Usually Fae that go through those cycles show signs in their teen years… but I never did, so I thought I just wasn’t one. Turns out I’m a late bloomer.” He explains, sounding disappointed with a hint of  _ something else. _

“Jaskier what do you mean by bred? Please open the door.” Geralt says, getting increasingly worried.

Jaskier laughs. “I mean that I have to be fucked over and over again and filled with cum, my dear Captain. Not bred in the childbearing sense, but… the Fae aren’t creatures of endless magic. We all have to recharge eventually. With fairies that have cycles, recharging occurs through sexual acts and orgasms during their cycle.” He explains, wincing as the first wave of his cycle rolls through his body.

“And no, I won’t be unlocking or opening the door under any circumstances until my cycle is over. Sleep in Lambert and Eskel’s chambers.” He adds, stripping himself of his shirt as he feels himself start to sweat.

“Jaskier, why don’t you just open the door and let us help you? Between the three of us, there’s more than enough to go around.. Besides, what will you do to recharge without help?” Eskel asks, shoving his way up to the door beside Geralt.

Jaskier groans, feeling his legs wobble and get weak. He flops onto Geralt’s bed, letting himself sink into the sheets. “Because I… my scent will affect you. You’ll start and then you won’t be able to stop. Humans aren’t meant to experience a Fae cycle… I can’t subject you to that. It’s not right.” He says, curling in on himself. “And I’ll just take care of myself until it’s over. I’ve got a hand and enough oil to last… hopefully.” The last word is quieter, but Geralt and Eskel both hear it.

Jaskier isn’t lying about the scent thing, the three men soon realize. Jaskier’s scent wafts under the space between the door and the floor, filling their noses with the sugary sweet scent of his arousal. All three of them inhale, breathing the smell in deeply. 

“Fuck.” Geralt groans, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers. 

“It’s a good thing we aren’t regular humans then, Jaskier. You’re not subjecting us to anything. We  _ want  _ this. We want  _ you _ . And you sure as hell aren’t going through this cycle alone. Open the door.  _ Now. _ ” Geralt growls, a feral noise from low in his throat.

Jaskier whimpers, but he can barely move. His head is spinning from his own arousal and desperation. “Geralt I can’t-” 

Jaskier doesn’t get to finish, because Geralt cut him off by kicking the door in. The lock clatters to the floor, but no one seems to care or notice. Especially now that Jaskier’s scent is hitting them full force, completely unfiltered. Geralt storms into the room, hearing Jaskier’s whimpers of desperation and mild pain. Lambert and Eskel follow at his heels, equally worried about their bard. 

“It’s okay, little lark. We’re here, let us take care of you.” Geralt says softly as he sits next to Jaskier’s curled form, brushing his sweat soaked hair away from his eyes. He scoops him up with strong arms, pulling him into his lap. 

Jaskier nods, moaning softly from the skin to skin contact alone. “Please, Sir. Please.” He whines, his body trembling against Geralt’s.

“Lambert, Eskel, help me get the rest of his clothes off. He’s burning up and I’m scared he’s going to overheat.” Geralt says, trying to fight the urge to take Jaskier right there. His scent is so close to overwhelming, but he needs to make sure Jaskier is okay first.

Lambert and Eskel nod wordlessly and yank Jaskier’s pants off, throwing them to the floor beside them. Eskel takes Jaskier’s smallclothes off more gently, his pupils dilating as his eyes land on their bard’s swollen cock. It’s so  _ hard _ , and so dark that it’s almost purple.

“Poor thing…” Eskel coos, running his hand down Jaskier’s side. The smaller man’s breath catches in his throat and his whole body jerks. “He’s so hard, Geralt. Our little lark is  _ leaking _ .” He says, taking Jaskier’s cock in his hand and stroking it slowly.

“Daddy..” Jaskier whimpers desperately, sounding so fucked out from the simple touches alone. He shudders, rolling his hips up to chase the sensation. Eskel growls lowly, his own cock twitching at how easily the word slips from Jaskier’s lips.

Beside Jaskier, Eskel and Lambert are making quick work of getting their own clothes off. Geralt, the patient being he is, keeps holding Jaskier and gently petting his hair. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby. We’re going to make you feel so good. Can you be a good boy and tell us what you want?” Geralt asks, pulling Jaskier closer as he starts petting his back. 

Jaskier squirms, but nods. “Want- want you to fuck me. At the s-same time. Want two in my ass, one in my mouth.  _ Gods, just use me however you want. Please. _ ” Jaskier babbles, too needy to form anything more coherent.

“Fuck.” Lambert groans, leaning down and kissing Jaskier on the lips. He tastes just as good as he smells, like a plate of baked desserts sent straight from the gods themselves. Jaskier gasps into the kiss and chases Lambert’s mouth, his lips falling open pliantly as the other slips his tongue between them.

“Geralt.” Eskel says, his voice a low rumble. “Take your goddamn clothes off so we can touch you.” He growls, his voice gravelly with arousal. 

Geralt blinks slowly and lets Eskel take his spot, watching as he holds Jaskier and Lambert kisses him. He practically rips his clothes off, fairly certain he hears a few seams rip. Eskel watches as Geralt undresses, his gaze hungry and wanting. 

He walks back over to Eskel once he’s completely naked, his hard cock standing at attention against his abdomen. Eskel yanks him onto the bed and kisses him roughly, moaning as both their tongues battle for dominance. Geralt eventually retreats, letting Eskel shove his tongue into his mouth. He groans softly, sucking and nipping at the other man’s tongue.

Below him, Jaskier is whimpering and whining as Eskel keeps torturously stroking his cock. “Please! Please I ne-ed you!” He hiccups, tears starting to gather in the corner of his pretty, blue eyes.

Geralt moves without a word, settling himself between Jaskier’s legs. He pulls his legs apart with a firm grip on his soft, creamy thighs. He inhales deeply, breathing in the heady scent of Jaskier’s slick. Leaning down, he licks at Jaskier’s leaking hole with the flat of his tongue. 

Jaskier shouts and chokes on a moan, looking up at Eskel with pupils so enlarged that there’s barely any blue left. “Yeah, there you go baby. Geralt’s going to eat your tight little ass out and stretch you nice and good so that you can take both of our cocks.” He says, moving his hand over Jaskier’s cock faster now.

Jaskier keens, reaching for Lambert who is too far away for his liking. Lambert moves over to him quickly, desperate to do whatever Jaskier needs. “What is it, songbird? Tell me what you need.” He says, rubbing Jaskier’s sensitive nipples with his calloused thumbs.

Jaskier gasps, his cock twitching in Eskel’s hand. “N-need you in my mouth.” He says, his voice high and desperate. 

Who is Lambert to deny the sweet thing what he needs? He moves around so that his knees are resting on the bed on either side of Jaskier’s head. Eskel moves so that Jaskier can lie comfortably flat on the bed, but continues to idly stroke and pet him. The second Lambert is kneeling above him, Jaskier tilts his head back and opens his mouth.

As Lambert slowly guides his cock down Jaskier’s throat, Geralt starts lapping at his hole. Jaskier moans loudly, the sound muffled by Lambert’s cock. The feeling of Jaskier’s throat tightening around him makes Lambert groan and rock forward, pushing even deeper into their bard’s hot mouth. Geralt spreads Jaskier’s legs wider and shoves his tongue into his slick, loosened entrance. Jaskier’s eyes roll back and before he can warn anyone, he’s coming  _ hard  _ all over Eskel’s hand and his own stomach.

Jaskier shakes and moans as he comes for the first time of what he knows will be many that night, torn between pressing closer to Lambert’s cock and chasing the feeling of Geralt’s tongue in his ass. 

Eskel chuckles and leans down, licking Jaskire’s cum off of his hand and the bard’s stomach. He moans at how sweet he tastes, practically like pure sugar. Jaskier’s cock doesn’t flag for even a second, staying completely hard as Eskel licks it clean as well. As Eskel takes Jaskier’s cock into his mouth, Lambert starts slowly thrusting in and out of Jaskier’s mouth.

Between his legs, Geralt is slowly tongue fucking his hole, drawing out unabashed moans and whines from his stuffed mouth. It’s all too much for Jaskier, while simultaneously not enough. He rolls his hips down more desperately and Geralt gets the hint, bringing his hand up and sliding a finger into him alongside his tongue. Jaskier moans and the other two men start moving faster. 

Jaskier tries to suck and lick at Lambert’s cock as he starts fucking his throat, but it requires far more coordination and thought than he currently has. The only thing he can think of is how good everything feels and how badly he needs all of them to cum in his ass, in his mouth, anywhere  _ on  _ him.

Geralt adds a second finger and starts scissoring them as he thrusts his tongue in and out of Jaskier’s clenching hole. Eskel watches and waits for Geralt to speed up before taking Jaskier all the way down his throat until his nose is brushing against the fine hair of his pelvis.

The noise Jaskier makes is completely and utterly fucked out, coming from a place of raw pleasure. Lambert pulls out of his throat to let him catch his breath (and also to stop himself from coming down Jaskier’s sinfully tight, wet throat), which pulls a whine of protest out of the smaller man. 

Lambert hushes and soothes him by gently stroking his face and jaw. “Shh, little lark. Just giving you time to breathe. Here, suck on the tip like a good boy.” He says, guiding the head of his cock back into Jaskier’s wanting mouth. 

Jaskier leans forward and wraps his plush, pink lips around Lambert’s cock head. He moans as he tastes his pre-cum on his tongue, suckling and lapping with his tongue. Eskel, with one hand pumping his own cock and his other on Jaskier’s, thumbs over the head of their bard’s cock. 

Jaskier’s whole body trembles from their ministrations, covered in a new layer of sweat that keeps filling the room with his scent. They’re all growing more desperate the longer they smell him. Between his legs, Geralt adds a third finger and starts thrusting them expertly. 

The younger man can’t help but rock down onto his lover’s thick, skilled fingers. Geralt chuckles low in his chest and  _ curls _ them, hitting Jaskier’s prostate with every thrust at the new angle. Jaskier makes a noise halfway between a sob and moan. 

“Sir- fuck, Daddy. Lambert- can I, please?” Jaskier chokes out, knowing his orgasm is about to slam through him at any moment. Geralt pulls back and replaces his tongue with a fourth finger, making eye contact with Lambert and Eskel. All three of them nod. 

“Cum for us, Jaskier. You’ve been so good, taking all of this so well.” Geralt says, kissing and nipping at the inside of Jaskier’s thigh. 

Eskel tightens his grip on Jaskier’s cock and starts stroking him determinedly, twisting his wrist and moving his hand off his own cock to fondle Jaskier’s balls. Geralt thrusts his four fingers fast and hard, making sure to rub against the spot that is sure to make Jaskier scream. Lambert smirks and leans over their lover, pinching and twisting Jaskier’s sensitive nipples. 

It doesn’t take long for the bard’s vision to go white and for the tension that has built in his belly to snap. And scream he does, a loud moan that fills the room and makes the other men’s cocks twitch. He cums again, his cock spurting hot and heavy onto his stomach and part of Lambert’s chest. 

“Fuck, Jaskier. You look so pretty like this. Covered in cum and desperate for our cocks.” Lambert praises, his voice a low growl. He’s so fucking hard and needs to be inside Jaskier again  _ now. _

Jaskier makes a noise and spreads his legs. “I’m ready, please. Please fuck me, I need all of you in me. Breed me, please? Want- want to be full of your cum.” He says, mildly incoherent but reaching for his partners. 

It’s all the permission they need. Eskel picks Jaskier up and moves him up the bed, giving Lambert enough space behind him and Geralt enough between his legs. Jaskier makes a noise of discomfort and twists his body. “Other way.” He whimpers. 

Geralt hums and helps Jaskier flip over so that he’s on his hands and knees instead. Eskel groans at the sight and leans down, pressing a hot kiss to Jaskier’s hole. “If it gets too hard to stay on your hands and knees, let us know baby. We’ll hold you up.” Eskel says before grabbing the bottle of oil he discarded on the bed. He sighs as he oils his cock, relieving some of the pressure. 

It doesn’t hurt to be cautious, especially when Jaskier is going to have two cocks the size of Geralt and Eskel’s in his ass. Eskel hands the bottle to Geralt, who oils his own cock quickly. He drops the bottle to his side and grips his cock, guiding himself into Jaskier’s wet heat. 

He groans and bites his lip, relishing in how  _ good _ Jaskier feels around him. Despite taking four of his fingers, he still feels tight. Geralt moves slowly until he bottoms out, which doesn’t take long.

“So fucking good, Jaskier. Fuck.” Geralt growls. He knows Jaskier is ready for Eskel’s cock when he whines, loud and impatient. 

Eskel chuckles and grips Jaskier’s hip tightly, having to use a little more strength to get the head of his cock passed Jaskier’s stretched rim. He goes even slower than Geralt did, giving Jaskier ample time to adjust to the thick cock stuffing his hole. 

Jaskier gasps and lets out a ragged moan as he feels himself get stuffed full, stretched impossibly wide. “Fu-uck. So big… please.” He babbles, then looks up at Lambert with his mouth open and tongue slightly out, an offering. 

Eskel groans loudly when he bottoms out next to Geralt, Jaskier’s hole impossibly tight around them. “Fucking hell, Jaskier. You’re so tight… feel so good around Daddy’s cock.” Eskel says, running his hand up and down Jaskier’s flank. Jaskier whimpers, a needy sound from high in his throat. 

Geralt looks down and gently traces Jaskier’s rim with his thumb, admiring how it stretches around his and Eskel’s thick lengths. “Daddy and Sir are going to pump you full of so much cum, songbird. You’ll be leaking for  _ days. _ ” Geralt says, which makes Jaskier nod almost violently. 

“Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me.  _ I’m ready!” Jaskier shouts, desperate to be pounded and used and  _ bred _ . 

Lambert gently grabs Jaskier’s jaw and thrusts into his mouth again, moaning at the silky feeling of his hot throat. “Fuuck baby, there you go.” He groans, starting to thrust at a slow pace. 

Eskel pulls back first, giving a shallow roll of his hips as he pushes back in. Geralt follows, pulling back when Eskel thrusts back into Jaskier. They both groan from the sensation, their cocks dragging against each other as they build up a rhythm. Jaskier whines, his jaw slack and Lambert uses his mouth and throat. 

Eskel growls and grips Jaskier’s hip hard enough to bruise, his thrusts getting deeper and faster. Geralt turns his head and pulls Eskel in, kissing deep and hard. The dark haired man returns the kiss, licking and biting at Geralt’s bottom lip as the both fuck Jaskier harder. 

Jaskier moans loudly, a sound that sends vibrations up Lambert’s cock and through his body. He moans, a large hand coming up to fist Jaskier’s hair and guide his head as he thrusts faster, chasing the pleasure of their bard’s perfect mouth. 

Eskel and Geralt’s thrusts start to synchronize as they kiss, an action that makes Jaskier’s noises double in volume. They smirk against each other’s lips and start thrusting into Jaskier roughly, angling their hips in search of his prostate. Lambert is fucking his throat with abandon, desperate to fill Jaskier’s stomach with his cum. 

Below them, Jaskier is starting to lose it. His brain is getting fuzzy and the pleasure is building, building,  _ building _ . All he can think about is the men surrounding him, fucking him and making him feel more pleasure than he’s ever felt before. He won’t be able to hold on much longer, he knows it. But then again, his partners are close to their own release as well. 

Geralt must be able to sense that Jaskier is close, because he starts pounding Jaskier’s ass without restraint and says, “Give us one more, baby. Then we’ll fill those desperate holes of yours. Our cum will be the only thing people smell on you.”

And  _ oh.  _ That’s certainly a thought. Smelling like his lover’s cum to every person he meets and them instantly knowing he’s owned.  _ Fuck.  _

Jaskier’s body must have taken Geralt’s words as a command, because he’s coming untouched moments later, his cum hitting the sheets below him. His orgasm wracks through him and his arms give out, but he doesn’t fall. Lambert holds him up with two strong arms hooked under his armpits. 

He sobs and moans and  _ screams _ as Geralt and Eskel fuck into him at a feral pace, claiming him from the inside out. Lambert doesn’t stop fucking his throat either, he just holds him up and chases his own release. 

It’s the way Jaskier looks up at him with utter trust and admiration, his eyes glazed over and fucked out that makes Lambert come down his throat. His hips stutter and he thrusts as far down Jaskier’s throat as he can, painting his insides white with his cum. Jaskier moans weakly and swallows as best he can, needing the taste of Lambert’s cum on his tongue. 

Geralt and Eskel moaning almost in tandem as the rail their cocks into Jaskier’s leaking hole, pulling him back by his hips to fuck him deeper. It only takes one, two, three hard thrusts until they’re both coming inside Jaskier, filling him with so much cum that the bard swears he can feel his stomach expanding. 

Lambert pulls out of his mouth and bends down, gently kissing Jaskier on the lips as he strokes his hair. “Good boy. Such a good boy, Jaskier. So pretty. So perfect.” He says softly as he pets the smaller man and wipes the remnants of pleasured tears from his cheeks. 

Geralt and Eskel pull their softening cocks out of Jaskier’s abused hole and watch in marvel as some of their mixed cum starts to leak out. 

Together, the three of them scoop Jaskier up and situate him so that he’s in the middle of the bed. They surround him and cuddle him, pressing kisses all over his exposed skin. His cock has flagged for now, but it will undoubtedly be hard again in a few hours. Until then, his partners are going to fuss over him and make sure he’s cleaned up and not injured anywhere. 

***

When Jaskier wakes up, his face is tucked into Geralt’s chest and Lambert is spooning him from behind, making him the middle of a pirate sandwich. Not that he has the coherency or desire to complain. He whimpers when he realizes that he doesn’t know where Eskel is. 

“Shh, little lark. It’s okay. We’re all here.” Comes Eskel’s voice as he enters the room. “I was just getting something for you. Here, sit up.” He says softly, offering a hand to help pull Jaskier up. 

Jaskier pouts. He doesn’t want to sit up. Geralt and Lambert are so warm and he’s so comfortable… “Don’ wanna.” He mumbles, his words a little slurred. 

“That’s cute, baby. But it wasn’t a question. Let Daddy feed you, you need it after all of that.” Eskel says, his voice stern but so gentle. 

Jaskier whines and nods, taking Eskel’s hand and smiling as he’s pulled into the older man’s lap. “That’s a good boy.” He says, which makes Jaskier blush. 

First, Eskel holds a glass of water up to Jaskier’s lips. He takes it obediently and drinks it steadily until Eskel decides he drank enough and takes the glass back. Then he grabs a plate from beside him that has a variety of fruits, cheeses, and bread on it. 

“How much do I have to eat? Want t’ go back to sleep…” Jaskier says, leaning against Eskel’s shoulder. 

Eskel chuckles fondly, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.

“You just be good and start eating, I’ll tell you when you’ve eaten enough.” Eskel says, smiling softly at the delicate man in his arms. 

“Okay Daddy.” Jaskier says pliantly, taking a handful of grapes and popping them into his mouth one by one. He continues doing this until he’s eaten most of the grapes, then moves on to the strawberries and cheeses. 

Jaskier looks up at Eskel and taps his lips, a silent request for a kiss. Eskel kisses him firmly, then chuckles. 

“You taste like a banquet platter.” He says, then pushes a cheese cube into Jaskier’s mouth. 

Jaskier giggles and keeps eating until Eskel decides he’s eaten a good enough amount to replenish his energy and keep him from a bad drop. He situates Jaskier between Geralt and Lambert again, who are now awake and showering him with praise. 

They lie like that for a while, until Jaskier starts squirming restlessly. 

“What’s wrong, songbird?” Geralt asks, looking down at Jaskier. 

Jaskier blushes and looks away. 

“I’m hard again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the Tink/Hook AU won the poll over on my Twitter! (@LittleBardling)
> 
> Honestly this AU is my brainchild and so fun to write, so if you all like it and want me to write more... please let me know! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! You’re all amazing, dear hearts xx


End file.
